Introduction (High School Life)
Episode 1 >> Episode N°0 – INTRODUCTION Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School! This tutorial is ChiNoMiMi showing you around and showing you how the game works. Video Preview There is no video preview available for this episode. Summary The episode starts off with ChiNoMimi saying hello to your Candy and explain why she's here. After the Candy says that she's ready to continue, ChiNoMimi goes on to explain what action points (APs) are and what they are used for. She then explains where the player can view how many APs they have and that they automatically get 10 APs when they log in. If the player runs out of APs, ChiNoMimi explains that there are two choices a player can make: wait a day or go to the bank. After saying these, ChiNoMimi asks if the Candy understands all of this at which point the player can repeat the dialogue or continue the episode. If they choose to continue, ChiNoMimi says to try it out. The player then has to go into the Student Council Room and back to the Main Hallway for the episode to progress. When your Candy returns to the Main Hallway, ChiNoMimi says that you're doing great and the episode continues. Next to be explained are game dollars ($) and that they can also be viewed at the top of the screen. ChiNoMimi says that the money can be used to buy clothes and other things. Just like APs, game dollars can be gained just by logging in, only fifteen dollars ($15) are gained instead of ten. Also like APs, if the player runs out of money, they can go to the bank or wait until tomorrow. At this point, the player can repeat the explanation of game dollars or they can continue. If they continue, ChiNoMimi says that her assistance isn't free and that in order to continue the episode, your Candy needs to pay $100. If the player agrees to pay the amount, ChiNoMimi starts to talk about the things she can get with the money, but then reveals that she was just joking and gives it back to your Candy. More information to come... Date Outfits No date outfits are available for this episode. Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations No illustrations are available for this episode. Episode Guide Episode N°0 –INTRODUCTION Here is the solution guide for episode 0 (tutorial) (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- Episode guide in progress of being written. Sorry for the inconvenience! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 1! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy ---- Trivia *In the original tutorial, Boris was the one showing your Candy how the Lov 'o Meter works. In 2014, he was replaced by Dimitry. *Episode 0 is the only episode that cannot be replayed. * This is only episode that can be played without having to log in or register to the site. * Just like other episodes, if you decide to leave the episode and then come back later, the episode picks up where you left off. Category:Index Category:Episode List